There exist at present various devices permitting the gripping of tool holders and tools provided with hollow cone securement means. These known devices are generally actuated laterally or from the rear and require corresponding access, such that their mounting on all the configurations of spindles or other connections to machines or tool holders is not practically possible.
There is also known securement means for such devices with a bayonet coupling, however this latter does not guarantee absolute safety and reliability as to gripping and positioning. However, for the securement of such attachments, precision of positioning as well as a guarantee against coming ungripping during use, are indispensable qualities.